Perfect Dream
by Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Ha llegado un nuevo alumno al Instituto Fairy Tail y Lucy es la primera en conocerlo. Pero lo que la deja más impactada es que es igual que su sueño. ¿Sera que Lucy encontró al chico de su vida?
1. Capitulo 1: Un sueño rosa

_**Hi minna! bien empezare con este nuevo fanfic :D que me pidió un amigo nwn)/ hola Matías-san aquí está tu fic, espero que te guste. Y espero que les guste**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solo pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

* * *

Recuerdo aquel día. Yo había tenido un sueño un poco raro, uno en él conocía al chico de mi vida. Me había despertado demasiado temprano, ya que ese día íbamos a regresar a la escuela.

Al ya no poder dormir me levante y decidí darme una ducha rápida.

-Un chico bastante sonriente, no se a lo que se refiere

Salí del baño y mientras me estaba poniendo mi uniforme de la escuela mi madre había entrado a mi habitación.

-Quería ahora te levantaste temprano…

-Si es que estaba nerviosa

-Tranquila cariño no te pongas nerviosa, ven bájate a desayunar, tu padre y Michelle ya están desayunando

Baje del cuarto junto con mi madre y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar. Me había sentado al lado de Michelle y enfrente de mi padre. Estaba empezando a desayunar hasta que la televisión me llamo la atención.

_-El signo de la buena suerte será Cáncer, así que debería de aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer el chico de su vida. Aunque deberá de tener cuidado porque sus sueños se podrán realizar. Le irá bien en todas las actividades que realice. Su color de la suerte será el rosa… En otras noticias…_

-Color rosa…

-Lucy-nee en que piensas…

-En nada Michelle, ahora que veo la hora ya es hora de irme a la escuela

-Ok Lucy, recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano porque tienes que cuidar a Michelle

Fui a mi cuarto por mis cosas y salí rápido de la casa.

-Tener cuidado porque los sueños se podrán realizar… Solo son tonterías no creo que vaya a suceder eso

Estaba tan metida en mi mente analizando lo que apenas me había pasado, que no me había dado cuenta que al girar en la esquina había tropezado con un desconocido

-A lo siento fue mi culpa por no fijarme, estaba metida pensando

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, estaba perdido…

Como él se había levantado primero, me ayudo enseguida. La primera vez que lo vi realmente me quede impacta, no podía creer que era lo que estaba viendo."_Igual que mi sueño, color rosa…"_

-Gracias… ¿Perdido… acaso eres nuevo?

-Bueno por así decirlo si, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad y bueno yo me dirigía al Instituto pero creo que me perdí…

-¿Acaso vas al Instituto Fairy Tail?

-Así es, no me digas que tu…

-Yo voy ahí, si quieres te puedo llevar a ella…

-Me gustaría ammm etto…

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y el tuyo…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel

Me sonrió al instante y tendió su mano, yo no sabía que hacer lo único que pensaba era "_Dios, que hago, que hago"_ yo solo me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-El gusto es mío N-Natsu Dragneel…

-Dime nada más Natsu, es mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde y eso que apenas es el primer día…

Empezamos a caminar, aunque yo debo de decir que estaba nerviosa ya que aquel sueño que apenas había tenido, se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Y dime Luce, como es el Instituto…

-¿Luce…?

-Lo siento pero es que te queda lindo Luce… aunque si quieres te puedo decir Lucy…

-No te preocupes, me gusta Luce y bueno el Instituto es demasiado grande, todos son muy amables, y te acostumbras rápido ya que todos nos tratamos como familia…

-Que genial, estoy seguro que me gustara demasiado el Instituto

No podía negarlo pero él era un chico bastante guapo. Y más era guapo si tenía el uniforme del Instituto aunque lo primero que me llamo la atención de él, a parte de su cabello rosa, fue la bufanda que llevaba en lugar de la corbata que normalmente todo uniforme lleva.

-ammm tengo una pregunta Natsu…

-Dime…

-Porque llevas la bufanda en lugar de la corbata…

-Porque no me gusta la corbata y no podía dejar en casa la bufanda, es muy especial para mí…

-Ya veo…

Cuando nos estábamos acercando al Instituto, me llamo la atención que varios amigos estuvieran ahí en la entrada esperando a alguien.

-Ahora que sucede…

-¿Qué pasa Luce…?

Cuando me vieron ellos empezaron a correr hasta acercarse a mi…

-Lu-chan ya estabas tardando…

-Lo siento Levy-chan, me entretuve viendo la tele…

-Lucy ya nos estabas preocupando…

-Lo siento… prometo llegar más temprano…

-Que sucede aquí Luce…

Por unos momentos se me había olvidado que cierta persona estaba aun al lado de mí. Cuando el hablo todos dirigieron su mirada en él y se le quedaron viendo…

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy…

-Lo siento chicos pero él tiene que ir primero a la oficina del director así que si me disculpan…

-Espera Lucy…

Antes de que empezaran a bombardear con sus preguntas, agarre de la mano a Natsu y nos echamos a correr, hasta llegar a la oficina del director.

-Lo siento Natsu…

-No te preocupes Luce, creo que despues me presentare a ellos…

-Yo luego les explicare que es lo que paso, creo que ya me voy…

-Gracias Lucy, sin ti estuviera perdido

-No es nada Natsu, así que si me permites me voy a mi salón

Me salí algo rápido de la oficina del director y deje que Natsu ahí se quedara esperando a que este llegara. _"Espero que no me bombardeen de nuevo con sus preguntas"_

Estaba por entrar por la puerta del salón cuando me encontré con los demás…

-Lu-chan tienes mucho que explicarnos…

-Así es Lucy, ¿Quién era el tipo de cabello rosado afeminado que te venia acompañando?

-Lucy, te ordeno que me digas quien era el…

-T-Tranquilos Gray, Erza Levy-chan… luego el vendrá a presentarse…

-Esto es misterioso Lu-chan, hay algo que nos ocultas…

-C-C-Claro que no, mejor hay que entrar al salón y sentarnos…

Entre corriendo al salón y me fui directo a mi escritorio que estaba al final de la primera fila. Me estaba sintiendo nerviosa, ya que los chicos se habían sentado demasiada cerca de mí. Aunque no ocuparon el escritorio que estaba a un lado mío.

Antes de que los chicos me preguntaran más del, el profesor llego y nos empezó a sermonear de varias cosas. Yo me estaba aburriendo así que dirigí mi vista a la ventana. Viendo aquel paisaje tan hermoso que me estaba brindando los arboles de cerezo _"Me recuerda a Natsu…"_.

-Y bien como ultimo y antes de irnos a la ceremonia, tengo que presentarles al nuevo alumno de transferencia… Adelante

_"Nuevo alumno de transferencia que raro…"_Dirigí mi vista hacia el pizarrón y me di cuenta que era…

-Rosa…

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bien y aquí termina owo)/ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… XDDD ha y casi se me olvida gracias a Toyohisa, un amigo que me ayudo a escribir y a inspirarme**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El comienzo

_**Hola chicos…**_

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir esta historia…**_

* * *

-Rosa...

Pensaba que lo que me estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos era un simple sueño. Creía que no era realidad lo que estaba viendo, ahi estaba el presentándose ante toda la clase.

-Hola, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, como verán soy nuevo en la ciudad y por lógica nuevo en la escuela, espero llevarme bien con todos…

Había echo una pequeña reverencia y empezó a sonreír. Unas cuantas chicas del salón gritaron, los hombres lo miraban con mala cara. Yo pensaba que solamente era un sueño, por lo que empecé a pellizcarme _"Justamente en estos momentos son cuando me despierto y empieza a sonar mi despertador"_. Cuando me di cuenta que en realidad dolían los pellizcos, me di cuenta que si estaba despierta.

-Bien te sentaras a lado de la señorita Lucy Heartfilia, ella te mostrara la escuela y si tienes algún problema no olvides en preguntarle

-Ok profesor Gildarts…

Vi como él se dirigía al escritorio de alado con una sonrisa_ "Me pregunto si no se cansara de sonreír todo el tiempo aunque a mí me gusta verlo sonreír…"_. Por alguna razón algunas chicas se me quedaron mirando con cara de _"Por que se tiene que sentar a lado de Lucy, no es justo…"_.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Luce, cuento contigo...

-Ok Natsu...

-A pesar de ser el primer día y no le caigo bien a los chicos…

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que más adelante te empezaras a llevar bien con ellos

Por alguna razón yo no podía quitar mi mirada de aquellos ojos color jade _"No me había percatado del color de sus ojos"_ estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos. _"Por lo que más quieras Lucy, no te sonrojes… no te sonrojes"_ aunque pensaba eso, yo ya sentía que era demasiado tarde, sentía que mi cara ya estaba más que roja _"Más roja que el cabello de Erza"_

-Bien chicos hagan una sola fila, vamos a bajar a la ceremonia...

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos formamos afuera del salón. Inmediatamente Levy-chan y Erza se acercaron a mí.

-Valla, se ve que es un buen chico… tú que opinas Lucy…

-Opino lo mismo… aunque…

-aunque… que Lu-chan

-No nada, solo estoy imaginando

Llegamos y empezó la ceremonia. Había sido algo aburrido, la mayoría de los profesores estaba ahí y claro como no puede faltar el director Makarov ahí estaba.

-Y bien chicos bienvenidos de nuevo al Instituto Fairy Tail, esta es su casa, nunca lo olviden y que empiecen las clases

Por alguna razón me estaba sintiendo algo incomoda, sentía que una persona me estaba mirando fijamente. Me daba la vuelta buscando aquella persona pero la sensación se iba. Volvía mirar al frente y nuevamente sentía esa sensación.

Al regresar al salón empezaron las clases, estaban algo tranquilas ya que apenas había sido el primer día. Yo como buena alumna que era prestaba atención a todas las clases, no me distraía, o eso era lo que pensaba porque sentía que Natsu me estaba observando.

Voltee a verlo y él empezó a sonreírme, me estiro su mano y me tendí o un pequeño papel en mi escritorio. Yo lo agarre de inmediato y lo abrí…

_Hola Luce… cuando me enseñaras_

_Toda la escuela…_

_Atte.: Natsu_

Empecé a sonreír y empecé a escribir en ese pequeño papelito.

_Seria en el descanso._

_Así que espera, crees que los demás _

_Nos quieran acompañar?_

Tenía que escribirlo rápido antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. El volteo y aproveche esa oportunidad para dárselo. El siguió sonriendo y empezó a contestar el papelito con entusiasmo. Yo de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el profesor, no quería que nos descubriera hablando con un papelito. El me había pasado de nuevo el papelito y lo abrí con entusiasmo…

_Pues no tengo ningún problema con que nos_

_Acompañen, pero me gustaría mejor estar _

_A solas con Luce…_

"_A solas con N-Natsu…_" Estaba segura que todo el día iba a estar así de roja. Yo ya no le volví a pasar el papelito. Mejor decidí prestar atención a las clases _"Rayos, me estoy distrayendo, eso no es normal en mi, concéntrate Lucy"_.

Para mi mala suerte las horas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido y la hora del descanso ya se estaba acercando. Me empezaba a sentir nerviosa, y solamente me dedicaba a hacer dibujos en mi libreta para pasar el tiempo.

-Bien chicos… comienza su descanso, nos vemos cuando termine

Nada más sentí cuando Natsu se acerco a mi escritorio, por lo que veía estaba algo inquieto. El quería conocer ya la escuela.

-Vamos Luce, quiero que me enseñes la escuela…

-Ok Natsu…

Ya estábamos por salir del salón cuando sentí que las tres personas, llamados amigos, se acercaron a nosotros.

-Les importaría si los acompañamos…

-Claro que no chicos, pero yo creo que lo importante sería que primero se presenten ustedes…

-Cierto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y soy la presidenta…

-Yo soy Levy Mcgarden, mejor amiga de Lucy mucho gusto en conocerte Natsu-san…

-Y yo soy Gray Fullbuster

-Mucho gusto… y… Gray donde está tu ropa

-Joder otra vez…

Despues de que se presentaran empezamos a caminar por el Instituto, Natsu volteaba a todos lados. _"Por lo que recuerdo se veía que estaba más que emocionado"_. Estaba algo inquieto y empezaba a correr para poder ver todo.

-WOW esto es realmente increíble, nunca me imagine que el Instituto Fairy Tail fuera demasiado grande…

-Somos la escuela número uno, somos los más fuertes en todo…

Natsu se veía realmente emocionado, pero por alguna razón el no dejaba de mirarme. Con cada cosa que veía, el me preguntaba solamente a mí. Cuando sonreía él se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado. _"No será que el también…"_

Habíamos decidido descansar en la cafetería de la escuela. Compramos nuestros almuerzos y nos habíamos sentado en las bancas que estaban ahí.

-Y bien que te pareció la escuela Natsu-san…

-Me gusto, realmente me quiero quedar aquí…

-Y ya decidiste a que club te quieres unir…

-Pues… aun no me decido…

-No te tienes que apresurar mucho Natsu, aun hay mucho que ver…

-Te volviste a desnudar idiota…

-Joder como lo hago…

Termino el descanso y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón. Y al igual que antes, las horas se habían pasado rápido. Yo seguía prestando atención a clases y Natsu igual, pero de vez en cuando me daba cuenta que el no dejaba de mirarme.

-Bien chicos eso es todo por el día de hoy, mañana los veo…

El profesor se marcho y de inmediato todos salieron de los salones. Por alguna razón había perdido a Natsu, _"De seguro se fue por ahí a caminar"_. Justamente cuando ya estaba por salir de la escuela me encontré a un Natsu que se había acercado a mí.

-Espera Luce, te acompaño a tu casa…

-Estás seguro Natsu…

-Seguro, no me voy a perder… esta vez…

Realmente mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, realmente estaba viviendo esto…

* * *

_**.**_

_**Y bien chicos aquí termina el capitulo espero que les guste…**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: aquí está el capitulo hermanita, tal vez un poco de Gralu, tal vez un poco aun no estoy segura. Y pues me inspire y me sigo inspirando en el ed Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to…**_

_**Bien nos vemos el próximo lunes por el próximo capitulo**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	3. Capitulo 3: Una tarde de confesiones

_**Hi minna! sé que lo prometí pero por la escuela no había podía actualizar… Pero aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste… **_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama (el maestro del Troll), yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y cada día me enamoraba más de él. Lo que había empezado como un simple sueño, se había convertido en una dulce realidad. En una dulce realidad que nunca quería olvidar, que nunca quería sacar de mi corazón.

A pesar de que había sido el nuevo, el inmediatamente se había acostumbrado a estar ahí. Y por alguna razón no se llevaba bien con Gray ya que a cada rato ellos empezaban a pelear.

-Por una vez en tu jodida vida… ponto algo de ropa desnudista de primera

-Como me llamaste cabello afeminado

-Puede que tenga el cabello afeminado, pero no ando mostrando mis miserias

-Ahora si cabron ya me hartaste

Y cuando empezaban a pelear una muy enojada Erza era la que siempre los calmaba. O había veces en las que los dejaba continuar peleando y ella se embobaba con su pastel de fresas o con su novio el sub-presidente Jellal.

Los días pasaban y cada vez nos volvíamos mas unidos. Como todo principio habíamos empezado siendo desconocidos, pero al conocernos un poco más nos dimos el título de "amigos". Pero ese título no duro mucho con nosotros, ya que empezábamos a salir, empezábamos a quedarnos en casa del otro. Y nos pusimos el título de "mejores amigos".

-Natsu… dime te gustaría venir a mi casa a ayudarme en algunas cosas!?

-Lo siento Lisanna, pero ya quede con Lucy a que estudiaríamos juntos

-Pero solo es por hoy… ándale no seas malo y acepta

-Ya dije que no Lisanna, y con permiso que Lucy me está esperando

Sé que ha de sonar algo raro, pero me gustaba mucho cuando Natsu rechazaba a las demás chicas. Me gustaba como las rechazaba y hasta las ignoraba, solo por estar conmigo.

-Natsu, donde estabas…

-Lo siento Luce, pero Lisanna quería que fuera a su casa hoy, pero le dije que hoy tenía que ir a tu casa

-Ya veo, por cierto… Hoy mamá va a cocinar tu comida favorita

-En serio!? Genial!

-Entonces que estamos esperando…

Los meses pasaban y cada vez nuestro título de "mejores amigos" ya no existía. Nosotros ya estábamos pasando más que ser "mejores amigos" nosotros ya estábamos preparados para el siguiente paso.

-Lu-chan, entonces esto es así

-Yo que recuerde es así, Natsu me ha ayudado a estudiar esto y hasta el momento no se me ha olvidado…

-Por cierto como vas con Natsu

-Pues que quieres saber, nosotros solamente nos la pasamos bien como los "mejores amigos" que somos…

-Ya dime Lu-chan… ¿Sientes algo por Natsu?

-¡Levy-chan!

-Dime la verdad Lu-chan…

-A decir verdad… yo ya sentía que conocía a Natsu por un sueño… el mismo día que lo conocí, ese mismo día yo empezaba a soñar con el

-Eso es demasiado lindo… y dime cuando le dirás a Natsu

-No lo sé Levy-chan, yo no sé si yo estoy preparada

-Claro que lo estarás, créeme te estaré apoyando aunque no creo que solamente seré yo, también Erza y Gray…

-Muchas gracias Levy-chan, aunque me sentiría mal por las demás chicas…

-No te sientas mal, ellas solo quieren a Natsu para presumirlo, es por eso que Natsu siempre las está rechazando y prefiere irse contigo…

"Me gustaría mucho declararme a Natsu pero aun no se que pasaría si él me rechazaría". Aunque no le pude decir toda la verdad a Levy-chan pero yo tenía miedo a que Natsu me rechazara y a que quisiera volver a ser como antes.

Yo estaba segura que no podría soportar todo esto. Natsu era la persona que yo más amaba, si él me rechazaba seguramente ya no sería la misma que antes.

-Lucy… que ocurre

-Gray… me asustaste

-Lo siento Lucy pero últimamente te veo muy distraída

-Es por algo que no he dejado de pensar

-Sabes que puedes decirme Lucy, somos como hermanos

-Gracias Gray, es por algo que me dijo Levy-chan, acerca de decirle mis sentimientos a Natsu

-Ese idiota, estoy seguro que él los aceptara

-Pero y si no… tengo miedo a ya no volver a ser como antes

-No tengas miedo precioso, confía en ti y díselos, estoy seguro que Natsu los aceptara

-Como estas tan seguro…

-Soy su mejor amigo-enemigo, se lo que él siente así que no tengas miedo preciosa

-Gracias Gray

Cada vez estaba más decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos a Natsu. Gracias a las pequeñas pláticas que estaba teniendo con mis amigos yo me estaba armando de valor.

-Hola Lucy…

-Jellal, Erza que paso…

-Nada solamente nos enteramos por Gray y Levy que al fin le dirás algo a Natsu

-Veo que corrió demasiado rápido el chisme

-No te preocupes querida solamente entre nosotros, aunque apenas me lo acaba de aclarar bien Erza

-Bueno me alegra que solamente sea entre nosotros, y ustedes que opinan

-Bien que si ese tarado realmente te acepta será un afortunado de tener a una chica linda que en verdad lo quiere. Pero si no los acepta te puedo asegurar que se está perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida, eres una chica tan linda y el seria un verdadero idiota si no se da cuenta de ello

-Tienes razón Jellal, así que no debes de preocuparte, se que podrás decirle a Natsu tus sentimientos sabes que todos te estamos apoyando

-Muchas gracias chicos, realmente muchas gracias…

-Y cuando se los dirás…

-Probablemente sea hoy, hoy me ha invitado a salir así que aprovechare esta oportunidad

-Así se habla Lucy, demuéstrale a Dragneel tus sentimientos no te rindas querida

Terminaron las clases y como ya la costumbre que teníamos nos íbamos juntos a casa, aunque esta vez íbamos a tardar un poco a regresar ya que estábamos en nuestra cita. Yo estaba como siempre al lado de él pero esta vez me sentía nerviosa, estaba a punto de decirle a Natsu mis sentimientos.

-Y adónde vamos…!?

-Vamos al parque a tomar y comer algo, estoy seguro que te gustara

Empezábamos a dirigirnos al parque, que curiosamente se veía más hermoso de lo normal.

-Sabes este parque es demasiado lindo… no crees!?

-Si, hace tiempo que no vengo por acá, desde que era pequeña para ser exactos

-Ya veo… Luce, te puedo decir algo!?

-Si claro…

-Veras yo realmente ya sentía que te conocía, un día te vi caminando con tus amigos, esto fue antes de que yo entrara al Instituto, fue cuando Igneel estaba buscando una casa para mudarnos. Y me quede pensando en tu sonrisa y en tus hermosos ojos, curiosamente no podía dejar de verlos, mi hermana Wendy, Grandine e Igneel me hicieron burla de ello, pero a mí no me importaba yo no dejaba de pensar en ti. Hasta que en un día yo soñé contigo, soñé cuando nosotros

-Cuando nosotros chocamos y nos conocimos, tú me ayudaste a levantar y te ayude a llegar al Instituto… no es así?

-Como es que tu…!?

-Porque yo soñé lo mismo, es por eso que el primer día que nos conocimos yo estaba demasiado distraída. No podía dejar de pensar en tu color de pelo, rosa era como yo lo soñaba y como a mí me gustaba. Tus ojos jade tan profundos tan llenos de misterio y de confianza

En ese momento debo decir que yo ya me sentía más que aliviada. Sabía lo que Natsu sentía por mí como él sabía lo que yo sentía por él. El no me dejaba de mirar, cuando menos me di cuenta el me abrazo, me acerco mucho a el que sentía que él tenía miedo a que yo me fuera corriendo…

-Lucy… yo… yo…

* * *

_**Nyajajajajajaja y que los dejo en suspenso es que quiero que dure otro capítulo ya que este no va a durar mucho… Bien contestare sus Reviews**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: awww muchas gracias querida :33 créeme que le eche muchas ganas y solamente debo un examen, ahorita ya estoy en quinto semestre perdón por hacer esperar pero aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy**_

_**Lucawhite: awwww verdaderamente les agradezco al darme mucha suerte para mi escuela, es realmente lindo y tierno… aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que los disfrutes**_

_**.**_

_**Bien por el día de hoy me voy, no olviden que para la siguiente semana probablemente sea el final y no olviden leer mi fanfic JUNTO Y FELICES**_

_**Hasta luego [GRRAY-SAMA!]**_


	4. Capitulo 4: El futuro

_**Bien chicos perdón si no he estado por aquí, pero eran semanas de evaluación. Y luego que para mi mala suerte (y curiosamente siempre me pasa en septiembre) me enferme y aun sigo con un poco de tos, pero ya mejor. **_

_**Este es el ultimo capitulo y espero que les guste… **_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

-Lucy... Tú me gustas, se que apenas llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero con el sueño y la realidad me basta, tu no me gustas, yo te amo... Te amo demasiado que me da mucho miedo el perderte para siempre, me da miedo el que no puedas estar a mi lado. Los demás me han ayudado a confesarme, perdón si tarde pero yo aun no comprendía estos sentimientos hasta que el cabeza de hielo me ayudo. Me di cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado, me di cuenta que sin ti mi vida es aburrida, por eso te digo que te amo. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti, gracias a ti tengo a grandes amigos… Gracias a ti mi corazón no deja de latir cuando estoy contigo… Te amo Luce

-N-Natsu...

Yo no tenía palabras para ese momento, simplemente me quede callada. _"¿Realmente estoy soñando? ¿Este es el Natsu desastroso y lindo que conozco?"_

-L-Lucy... Di algo... Por favor no te quedes callada y dime algo

Natsu en ese momento me había sacado de mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta de cuál era la situación en la que yo estaba… Era hora de decir toda la verdad, pero… como iba a empezar.

-Por favor Lucy, respóndeme...

-N-Natsu...

Natsu por la desesperación estaba deshaciendo aquel abrazo del cual yo siempre me sentía protegida... Así que esta vez yo lo era la que lo estaba abrazando y cuando menos me di cuenta, mi corazón empezó a hablar...

-Aquel sueño fue el comienzo de todo, cuando soñé contigo, yo simplemente no lo creía hasta que tú llegaste. Me di cuenta que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad y realmente agradezco que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad, porque gracias a él yo te pude conocer yo me pude enamorar de ti. Eres un idiota, pero gracias a esa idiotez me has sacado de varios problemas, has estado ahi para mí, y es lo que me gusta de ti, nunca te vas de mi lado, siempre estás ahí. Gracias a ti aprendí a divertirme…

-L-Luce...

-Y es por eso que te pido que nunca te vayas de mi lado, que te quedes conmigo para siempre, yo igual te amo y siempre te voy a amar. Mi cabeza estaba muy revuelta, mis sentimientos confundidos. Pero al saber que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo, me diste el valor de decirte todo esto. Natsu…

En mi vida había dicho aquellas palabras, puede que solamente las haya leído en los libros, pero nunca las había pronunciado. El no dudo y empezó a abrazarme más fuerte, yo alce mi vista y lo vi, el había sentido mi mirada y me vio también. Sus ojos color jade no dejaban de verme, tenían un brillo…

-Te amo Lucy...

No dudo y me dio un beso, que a decir verdad era mi primer beso y a decir verdad también era el primero para él. Se sentía tan bien el estar entre sus brazos que no me quería ir de ellos.

-No sabes cuánto tuve que esperar por este beso, no sabes a cuantos tuve ganas de golpear por mirarte de una forma no muy sana

-Natsu... Acaso estabas celoso!?

-Así es... No espera, no es cierto

-Además de idiota, también eres celoso

-Bueno pero solamente soy tu idiota celoso

-Solo mío

Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, ya que al hombre que yo amaba sabía que el también me amaba. Al día siguiente los chicos empezaron a gritar como locos al vernos a mí y Natsu agarrados de la mano y entrando al mismo tiempo al salón. Yo me sentía nerviosa pero Natsu no quería dejar mi mano. El por alguna razón les quería presumir a todos que yo era su novia.

-Lu-chan felicidades, me alegra verlos juntos, se ven tan lindos

-Gracias Levy-chan, gracias a todos por haberme apoyado

-Para eso están los amigos Lucy

-Cabeza de hielo aléjate de Lucy

-Valla a parte de idiota, es celoso. Ya te dije y te lo volveré a decir, yo veo a Lucy como mi hermana menor así que si le haces algo, si la haces llorar te la veras conmigo y con Erza

-Calla Gray que igual Jude me amenazo con eso y con que me dejaría sin hijos

Aunque no todos estuvieron felices, ya que varias chicas del Instituto estuvieron deprimidas al saber que yo era. No lo querían aceptar y aunque yo estaba presente ellas aun se ponían de lindas con Natsu, hasta que el mismo se harto y las mando al otro lado del mundo.

-A joder... Ya les dije, yo amo a Lucy, es a la única que quiero. Así que si me dan permiso yo iré con MI NOVIA

-Pero Natsu-san porque a ella y no a una de nosotras, nosotras somos más bonitas que esa…

-No me digas que te está amenazando…

-No me está amenazando ni nada… Con cuidado de hacerle algo a Lucy, porque se las verán conmigo, y para su información ella es más linda que todas ustedes juntas…

Así pasaban los días, así pasaban los meses y así pasaban los años. Salimos de la escuela y seguíamos con nuestra relación. Gray, Erza y Levy estaban demasiado felices por nosotros. Gray antes de salir del instituto se había fijado en una chica llamada Juvia, a la cual nosotros la considerábamos como la acosadora personal de Gray ya que siempre estaba a su lado, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ellos empezaron a salir.

-Juvia es tan feliz alado de Gray-sama…

-J-J-Juvia deja de estar de empalagosa conmigo

-Pero Gray-sama…

-Ni se te ocurra hacerla llorar o me aseguro que nunca podrás tener hijos…

-Ni modo cabeza de hielo tienes que soportar a Juvia…

-P-Pero Lucy, Natsu… ella…

-Déjala… quiere estar cerca de Gray-sama…

Erza y Jellal cuando menos lo pensamos, ellos se fueron a vivir juntos. Ya estaban planeando su futuro.

-Que linda casa Erza…

-Gracias chicos, entre Jellal y Yo la estamos manteniendo

-Me alegro por ti Erza, y por ti también Jellal…

-Gracias cariño, y ya has pensado en tu futuro con Natsu!?

-No aun no, pero aun no me quiero apresurar, quiero que el tiempo no se adelante aun hay muchas cosas por las cuales pensar

Mientras que Levy, conoció al primo de Natsu, Gajeel Redfox, un chico rudo pero curiosamente muy sobreprotector y aunque fue algo sorprendente y traumante, ellos empezaron a salir. Por lo que se decía que éramos familia.

-Enana… ya te dije que me avisaras a dónde vas a estar…

-Y yo te dije que no te debo decir eso

-Tan siquiera me hubieras dicho que ibas a estar con el estúpido de Salamander y la coneja

-Deja de ponerles apodos raros, es tu primo

-Da igual… tengo a más primos… y a todos les pongo apodos

Y así pasaron los años, nosotros seguimos estudiando. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos, nos pusimos a trabajar, Natsu tuvo que tomar parte de la responsabilidad de la compañía de su padre. Aun no teníamos nuestro futuro planeado pero ya estábamos armándolo poco a poco, hasta que Natsu me hizo la proposición más importante de nuestras vidas.

-Valla Natsu, estamos en un hermoso lugar, que estamos festejando

-Pues estamos festejando que ya tenemos muchos años de estar saliendo y pues no hay nada como una cena en el mejor lugar

-Natsu...

-Sabes, ya hemos pasado por mucho y creo que es hora de preguntar... Si tú quieres... Si tú quieres casarte conmigo, ser mi esposa y ser la madre de mis hijos...

Se había arrodillado y me había mostrado un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante color rosa en el.

El miraba con aquellos ojos que siempre me cautivaron. Aunque debajo de ellos aparecio un pequeño sonrojo.

-N-Natsu... Claro que acepto

Se levanto e inmediatamente me abrazo. Me dio un largo beso y al terminar me puso el anillo. Nosotros estábamos metidos en nuestra fantasía que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que las personas nos observaban y aplaudían. Me sentía tan feliz…

Al día siguiente Natsu fue a pedir mi mano a mi padre, y sin dudarlo lo acepto. Mis padres y mi hermana estaban muy felices por nosotros. Aunque no solamente ellos… Los padres de Natsu y su hermanita Wendy lloraban de la felicidad y nos felicitaban demasiado.

-Me alegra saber que mi Natsu encontrara a la indicada

-Así que cuídalo bien Lucy, cuida bien a mi hermano idiota…

-No solamente hay que decirle eso a Lucy, Wendy, también a tu hermano idiota… y quiero a muchos sobrinos para poder jugar con ellos

-Así es

-Wendy… Michelle, no digan eso…

-Pero es la verdad cariño, queremos muchos…

A nuestros amigo y sucedió lo mismo.

-Valla hasta que te decides idiota…

-No puedo creer que mi primo se vaya a casar primero que yo…

-En tu cara come hierro

-Como dijiste Salamander…

La boda fue demasiado rápido y cuando menos me espere ya era Lucy Dragneel.

-Que linda fiesta…

-Así es señora Lucy Dragneel…

-Señor Natsu Dragneel, acaso quiere ir de luna de miel ahora…

-No hay que esperar demasiado

Pasaron cosas y yo me embarace, a Natsu le gusto mucho la sorpresa y nunca se alejo de mi lado.

-Natsu… ten cuidado

-No te preocupes, no te voy a aplastar, es solo que esto paso demasiado rápido… Tan rápido estas cargando a mi hijo…

-Natsu

Y así es como esta historia acabo…

-Valla mamá sí que es una hermosa historia...

-Así es Nashi, tu papá se puso feliz cuando le dije que estaba embarazada. Natsu estaba tan feliz como cuando le das un juguete a un niño. Nosotros ya estábamos creando nuestro futuro...

-Pues como no estar feliz... Nashi es una buena hermana no crees Layla...

-Igneel tiene razón papá es muy atento a mamá, y a nosotros

-Así es, bien esta historia se acabo y es hora de que se vallan a dormir

-Ok mami, hasta mañana

-Descansen...

Al girarme me di cuenta que ahi estaba Natsu parado en la puerta.

-Linda historia Lucy

-Lo sé cariño

-Bien hay que dejar descansar a los niños

Cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

-Oye Lucy ya te dije que te amo mucho mucho mucho

-No me lo habías dicho Natsu...

-Pues te amo y siempre te amare

-Yo igual te amo, y siempre te amare

Me dio uno de esos besos que me encantan.

La historia aun no ha acabado ya que ahora mismo, nosotros seguimos construyendo nuestro futuro a lado de las personas que amamos.

FIN…

_**Bien gracias a todos por apoyarme owo)8 realmente se los agradezco…**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: awww gracias, ahora si me esmere, bueno menos en unos problemitas que tuve por ahí pero ya le estoy echando ganas. **_

_**Lucawhite: awww yo también adoro los fics Nalu, por eso me gusta mucho escribirlos y gracias por la suerte en mis exámenes :33 estoy segura que ahora si me va a ir bien**_

_**DreamLoveKawaii: me gusta dejarlos con la intriga (más referencia en JUNTOS Y FELICES ahí tiene mucha intriga) y me gusta que te gusten… y de nada… **_

_**MiraiiKi: aquí está el ultimo capitulo y me gusta dejarlos en suspenso (más referencia en JUNTOS Y FELICES ahí tiene mucho suspenso)**_

_**Bien gracias por leer… y gracias a Matías (amigo de facebook) que me pidió que escribiera este fic, debo decir que me encanto. Gracias a todos, nos veremos próximamente…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
